The present invention concerns camera construction particularly a camera for taking exposures of a geographical site with an apparent sun path imposed on the exposure. To the extent known, the prior art teaches the superimposing or adding of data to a film exposure such as, for example, the imprinting of a date on the film negative as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645. Additional U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,269 and 4,165,932 disclose systems within a camera imparting an image to a film exposure such an image being accomplished by use of a light source and focusing lens within the camera body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,840 discloses a camera for race track use with provision made for imparting a finish line image to the expose film.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 672,885 and 3,678,836 disclose broadly the combination of a camera with a level, said patents disclosing respectively a combination land survey instrument and camera, and secondly a level bubble component used in a camera focusing system.
Also in the prior art is an instrument termed a visual solar calculator marketed by Lewis and Associates, of Grass Valley, California, which includes an adjustable compass bearing support adapted for true south orientation in a leveled manner with a transparent sun path graph being supported in an upright manner with sun path lines imprinted thereon. An eye piece permits viewing of obstructions through the transparent graph by which a determination can be made as to the extent of solar blockage from natural or man-made obstructions. Lines on the graph indicate apparent sun travel at different monthly dates so that a calculation may be made as to whether or not adequate direct solar radiation exists at a prospective solar utilizing site to warrant installation of solar powered equipment.